Battle of Sessoine
The decisive battle in the War with Rome where King Arthur vanquished Emperor Lucius. Prelude Hearing about the disastrous attempt to rescue the Roman prisoners, (5,vii) Emperor Lucius sent King Leomie with a great army to Sessoine and Lucius himself followed with his army soon after. King Arthur was secretly warned and sent an army to Sessoine, who soon won the towns and castles from the Romans. Assigning the rearward to Sir Cador, he distributed his host to various parties so as to surround the vale of Sessoine preventing his enemies to escape. When Lucius entered the vale, he saw Arthur's banner dislayed where he was embattled and that he was surrounded by the Britons, realizing that he would fight to the death. He gave a speech to his Romans, admonishing them to fight as men,as befits to Rome that dominates all over the earth. Then his trupets blew, that the ground trembled and dindled. (5,viii) Participants Sir Cador took the rearward, and with him certain knights of the Round Table; and Launcelot, Bors, Kay, Marrok, with Marhaus, awaited on Arthur. Lucius had Saracens on his side. The battle Then the battalions approached and pushed against each other, great strokes were exchanged with many overthrown, hurt and slain, among great heroisms, noble feats and military deeds of everyone that would fill an entire book. Arthur drew out Excalibur and saw where the Romans were thickest threatening his men, rode in and rescued them. He also slew the giant Galapas. Knights of the Round Table fought nobly and Gawaine slew 3 admirals. Lucius lost the Saracens who were on his side but he endured long. The battle was great and the tides of the war were changing for each side. Lucius did wonders with his arms, until Arthur saw him and rode against him. He was wounded on the face, and in turn he clove his head with Excalibur. Learning this, his Roman host was put to flight and Arthur with his knights followed them slooaying down right all they could, until he was victorious. (5,viii) Aftermath In the end more than 100,000 Romans and allies were slain, with 19 Kings (including the Soudan of Syria and the King of Egypt and Ethiopia) as well as 60 senators and at least 3 admirals. (5,viii) Arthur searched the dead bodies, and buried his own according to their estate and degree. Surgeons cared for the wounded with all salves and medicines available. The bodies of Lucius, his allied kings, and the noble senators were cared with balms and aromatic gums, cered in 60 fold of cloth of sendal, and laid in lead chests so as to not chafe nor savour, and upon them were put their shields with their arms and banners so that their countries were known. 3 surviving senators were put to carry them to Rome to save their lives, laying the body of Lucius in a car covered with the arms of the Empire all alone; and after two bodies of kings in a chariot, and then the bodies of the senators. They presented the to the Potestate with the message of Arthur that it is sufices for Britain, Ireland and all Almaine with Germany, and the warning that he will arrive shortly. (5,viii) Arthur then moved on to Lorraine, on his way to Italy. (5,ix) category:events